Darkness's light
by blackirishawk
Summary: On her 17th birthday, Hinata willingly let her life go to hell. Literally! And why is Sasuke falling for her when Gods were created only to love other gods/goddess?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is my first Naruto fanfic and i just wanted to see if this is what i can do please enjoy and don't forget to give me some pointer once your done!

**Disclaimer:  I do Not own Naruto! And I'm glad Why because i would have so many people to screw up lol!**

* * *

><p>Hinata laid on the stone altar, silently, without tears. She looked over to her left to see her family kneeling by the altar waiting to see the god take her away. She watched as her mother wept silently as her father kept a tight hold of her so her mother didn't attempt to run to try to free Hinata as she has been doing since this morning. Hinata sighed as she waited for hell to come take her away. She knew why she was being offered and she came to terms with it a long time ago.<p>

Hinata was born weak, unlike her cousin, Neji, but she was born with a strong mind. While her body got weaker her mind only got stronger comprehending things many could not at her age of only 2. When she was close to dying though she fought she knew it was only some time left before she gave in; and so did Hiashi and Mikoto, her parents. So with desperate pleas they begged the gods, any god, to help their daughter. They begged until Sasuke, god of the underworld came and promised to help their daughter and make them wealthy beyond imagination if they gave Hinata as a maiden to him on her 17th birthday. Hiashi hesitated, he didn't think this was the best course to take, wealth for his only child's damnation. But as Hiashi was getting ready to refuse his wife quickly agreed thinking only of her daughter and the wealth and before Hiashi could counter the god disappeared and when they got home they found a healthy Hinata along with a larger house that later was called the Hyuuga mansion.

As Hinata stared into her mother's eyes, she could tell her mother felt some regret for her decision, but for some reason Hinata didn't see this as some sort of punishment for her mother's actions. No she felt like she was going home after 17 years of living in this foreign land. Hinata never told her parents, but the god of the underworld actually visited her every year on her birthday. And since she never had any friends because her Father forbid her from traveling outside the house in fear she might sully her virtue with a boy and lose not only her, but their wealth forever. So when the god came he would sit and talk to her about things that were going on in the outside world, the silly arguments the gods seemed to have every time they came together for a meeting which was every solstice. He would play games with her, and when she was younger he would tell her stories that happened hundreds of years ago explaining how things came into existence from the rose he gave her for her 6th birthday to the magical unicorn he showed her when she was 16 last year.

In truth Hinata loved Sasuke, while others tended to bow in fear of him. Hinata looked to her right and into the deep cavern that was suppose to lead to the underworld. As she continued to stare into the darkness she could make out a figure coming towards the opening and suddenly the air heated with the air of Hades. 'He's coming for me,' she thought, 'He's coming for me at last.' She watched as Sasuke came into view with his black leather pants made of snakeskin that seemed to gleam menacingly in the darkness. A black silk shirt that hugged his arms and torso showing off his lean muscles. With his jet black hair and eyes, this contrasted almost dramatically with his pale skin, Sasuke, God of the underworld, looked, well, drop dead gorgeous.

Sasuke looked upon the lavender-eyed maiden that laid on the altar. When he saved her when she was a baby he couldn't believe himself. He, the God of the underworld, of death, offered this weak human baby LIFE! But despite his revulsion and confusion with his actions, he would visit her every year on her birthday and he would find her alone and every time he left he would promise himself he would never return, but again he found himself in her room every year drawing closer and closer to her. As he continued to think about it he almost admitted that he saw himself in her, she understood what it meant to be alone, to be forced to be by oneself because of someone else's decision, someone else's greed and ignorance. Sasuke gritted his teeth so he wouldn't smash his fist into the wall and scare Hinata. Wait scare Hinata? Why should he care if he scared Hinata? I only knew her 15 years of her life it was nothing compared to his hundred upon thousands of years was it? Sasuke focused back in Hinata and noticed that she was giving him a concern look. Quickly schooling his face he stepped out of the shadow that the cave provided and into the sunlight only locking eyes with Hinata. Slowly he stretched out his hand toward her, silently telling her to come to him. He watched as she slowly raised herself from the stone altar, her hair midnight hair cascaded down her back. She slid off the stone as she turned her back on her family, her eyes never leaving his. When Hinata took that first step towards him, her mother somehow broke free from the hold her husband had on her and ran up to Hinata, grabbing a hold of her arm.

Even from where she stood, Hinata heard the low growl that was released from Sasuke's throat causing a shiver to run down her spine. Looking at her mother, she silently beseeched her to let go. When she saw she wasn't, Hinata looked at her father. Hiashi quickly got up and came to retrieve her mother. Hinata felt her father try to tug her mother away, but she began to dig her nails into her sensitive skin making Hinata wince slightly. Hinata watched Sasuke's eyes flash read before they narrowed as he took a step toward her. Hinata turned towards her father as his tugs became forceful as he whispered fiercely for her mother to let go. "Did you not promise him her? You knew this day will come and so you will not bring this house to ruin because you regret making this decision," Hiashi whispered desperately as he watched Sasuke approach, "We all must live with our mistakes no matter what they may have caused us." At this her mother broke down crying as she released Hinata's arm. Hinata watched her father fought back his tears as he hugged her mother. Slowly turning her back on Sasuke she went and kissed both her father and mother on their cheeks before giving them a reassuring smile before turning and walking up to Sasuke and giving him a shy smile blushing slightly.

Sasuke slowly grabbed her hand, which, to his satification, made her blush a deeper red. Guiding her back into the cave before the disappeared into the darkness that led to her new home. Hell.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Flames included! lol 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! and thank you so much for your reviews it helped me write just knowing there's people out there willing to red my stories!

Special thanks to:

**Hinata6**

**Saki-hime**

**harley944**

**hello131**

I really appreciate your reviews! Now to the story!

**_Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto!_**

* * *

><p>A high pitched screech was heard before a loud crash sounded through the halls of Olympia. Naruto sighed as he heard the fast approaching steps of Sakura coming down the hall. He cringed as he heard a delicate crash sounded before the doors came crashing open. Naruto silently hoped that it wasn't something priceless, as in never can be made again. He cringed again as the beautiful pink-haired Sakura stomped in front of his throne.<p>

"He can't do this to me!" Sakura yelled. "Who does he think he is choosing a mortal over me? Am I not more beautiful than the fairest maiden in the entire world?" Sakura was furious. Does she not have all the men she wanted willingly coming to her bed? Does she not have women coming to her temple for advice in how to get men to notice them? To seduce them? Of course she did! She even slept with Naruto, the ruler of the gods, doesn't that say something? She is irresistible! No one should be able to say no to her, even Sasuke. At first when she wanted to sleep with him it was just for fun, but when he outright refused her, not once not twice, but hundreds of times, she made it her own personal conquest to have and own Sasuke. He was meant to be hers. So when she heard about him willing taking a mortal down to the underworld, she was shocked. He never even let her pass his guard dog(s?), Cerberus. The only people that ever went pass them were the lucky dead and Naruto. At that Sakura glared up at Naruto waiting for his answer as he looked down at her with a smile. "And who would you be talking about Sakura?" Naruto said with a smile trying not to laugh at the fact that Sakura was so angry at Sasuke that her hair was still in their rollers and her face was covered in green goop.

"You know full well who I'm talking about Naruto!" Sakura screamed, but when Naruto just lifted an eyebrow with the same smirk on his face Sakura clenched her jaw, "I'm talking about Sasuke," she said through clenched teeth. This caused smirk on Naruto's face to widen. "Oh? Well you have no say to say what he can or can't do, but since I can see that you think you do maybe we should postpone this talk until a later time." Naruto chuckled, "Well a later time until you calm down before that green mask permanently stuck on your face." With a laugh Naruto got up and started walking away. Sakura screamed. "You don't dismiss me! No one dismisses me like this! You have no right to d-!" Sakura fell on the floor as the ground violently shook. Looking up at Naruto, she saw that his once calm blue eyes were now a dark glowing red and his cheeks had 3 deep black marks, like whiskers, on each cheek. "I have no right?" Naruto said as he took a menacing step forward. She immediately cowered, pressing her face into unto the floor, smearing her green mask on the mother-of-pearl floor. "No of course not my Lord. I spoke out of line." Naruto continued to look at her until his eyes changed back and his cheeks was flawlessly tanned. Turning around he walked out of the room leaving a trembling Sakura on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hell was not what Hinata expected. She expected she would see fire shooting up from the ground. Lost souls mourning in their suffering. People being ripped apart only to have their limbs come back together to have them ripped off again. What she didn't expect was a peaceful setting with flowers and trees, and to her ultimate shock, animals! She heard people talk about hell as a place of eternal suffering, but this, this is something else. If she didn't know any better she would have thought this to be heaven.<p>

Sasuke looked at Hinata's expression with a chuckle. "Not what you expected to see huh?" He watched as she shook her head in awe. "I was at least expecting something to what people are saying on surface." Hinata said, "I mean I don't even see not one tortured soul." Sasuke smirked at this, "Trust me there are. Which leads me to the rules have for you." He said looking down at her as his face became his normal stoic expression. "I want you to stay away from the west side of this place. I don't want you to see something you wish you hadn't." Sasuke said as he stroked her hair. "Do you understand, Hinata?" He watched as she slowly nodded her head. Sasuke smiled softly before leading her to her room. 'I just want to protect her. To save her from seeing the real horrors of hell,' he thought as he opened a door that lead to a bedroom. He smirked as he heard Hinata gasp softly.

'Oh my goodness,' was the only thing that Hinata could think as she walked in to the room. It was an exact replica of her bedroom. From the lavender bed sheets to the fox teddy bear he got her for her 8th birthday. She sniffled as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "This is… thank you so much!" Hinata said as she jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Sasuke! You don't know how much this means to me knowing you must have gone through all this trouble just for me." Sasuke was glad Hinata was too busy crying to notice the slight blush that streaked across his cheeks as he awkwardly rubbed her back. "It was nothing really," he replied quickly.

Noticing the intimate position she was in, Hinata quickly detached herself from Sasuke, blushing wildly. "Um, I'll just leave you to settle in your room then. I have some clothes put in here for you and the bathroom just for you," Sasuke said walking to each place he named, giving her a tour of her room. "I hope everything is to your liking," and with that he walked out of the room. Hinata looked around the room as she sat on her bed with a sigh. She was totally in love with her new home and she couldn't wait to do things with Sasuke. She blushed as a thought popped in her teenage mind the things she could do with Sasuke, but quickly discarded them as she got up and went to run her a bath. There was no way she could think about those types of things. She knew Sasuke probably didn't even think about her that way. She'd rather have his friendship then her doomed love for him to show. Stopping the water in the tub, she quickly disrobed and sank into the hot water with a low moan. Its been a long day and that stone altar did nothing good for her back, so for her to relax in some muscle relaxing water was a dream come true. Hinata was just finishing her bath when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly getting out of the tub and drying off, leaving several spots damp, she quickly pulled a light silky dress from out of the closet of clothes that Sasuke provided for her. Half running to the door, she quickly opened it, almost colliding with the fist that was just about to knock again on the door.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but look at how that dress she put on clung to her skin, whether from her drying to quickly from her bath or to the dripping, curling mass of midnight hair that carelessly fell down her back. She had curves that could drive any man mad just to touch or women envious to have. Her skin was pale, except for the light blush that covered her cheeks. But her lips, Sasuke thought as his stomach tightened in desire, her lips was plump and so kissable, like raspberries. She was, lack of a better word, perfect. With a mental slap on his wrist for looking at her in such a way, Sasuke pushed a box, with holes on the top of it, into her face.

"Happy birthday Hinata."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading and don't for get to review so i can have some motivation for the next chapter! thank you again! 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! here's Chapter 3 and i know it took me a loooooong time to post it and i'm sooooo sorry! I promise i will try to make more time! even though i'll be starting college soon, but i promise i won't take too long and won't forget you guys.

Special thanks to:

**SarcasticScript**

**Emeryald**

**Saki-Hime**

**It'sMontastic (you're awesome and you know it!)**

**Sasuhinalove2327**

**harley944**

Your reviews are awesome and motivate me to continue that's why i love this site! anyway here's Chapter 3! i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>With a shocked laugh, Hinata quickly took the box from Sasuke's hands. "Careful Hinata," Sasuke warned when he saw she was going to shake it, "It's delicate." Nodding to show that she understood she slowly opened the top of the box, savoring the gift as long as she could, but before she could get the top half way off she heard a soft mewling coming from inside the box. She gasped as she threw the top off. Gently picking up the object and holding it to her chest, she dropped the box. She smiled softly as she looked down at the beautiful black kitten as she watched as it slowly opened its big green eyes. She had always wanted a pet, but her parents always feared that if she did she would grow attached to it, she when it did die she would experience the pains of death. She knew her parents cared about her, but she knew more about death than either of them knew. Looking at Sasuke, Hinata smiled. "Thank you so much Sasuke. You have no idea how happy you just made me." Walking up to him, Hinata wrapped her free arm around Sasuke's waist as she rested her head on his chest.<p>

Sasuke could feel the sweat that broke out on his forehead as he felt Hinata press herself against him. If he didn't have such control over himself, he would've sighed in pleasure as he felt her fit into his body so… perfectly. "Hn," was all Sasuke could get past his suddenly tight throat. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door, making Sasuke and Hinata jump apart, both chastising themselves for acting silly since it was just a hug, right? Looking over at the door Sasuke saw the second to last person he didn't want to see right now? "Naruto, what are you doing down here?"Scratching the back of his head, Naruto smiled hugely. "Hiya Sasuke! I know I'm supposed to tell ahead of time when I come here, but I wanted to see the beautiful young lady that you brought here!" Never losing his smile, he watched as Sasuke slowly gritted his teeth as he angled his body to block off the girl behind him. "Why do you want to see her, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "You don't want to take her away from me now do you?"

Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes turn red and his hell comas started to lazily spin. Quickly shaking his head, he held his hands in front of him, "Of course not Sasuke! I'm just here to tell you that you have a seriously pissed off goddess wanting to destroy your shy lady right there," he chuckled weakly hoping to calm Sasuke down. No such thing happened as he watched as Sasuke's fist clenched, his hell comas spinning faster, and slowly his skinned started to turn a sickly blue color as designs spread across his skin. "Now Sasuke, there's nothing to worry about. We have her under control!" Sasuke was calming down until he heard Naruto mutter, "At least for now." Nothingcould prepare Naruto for what Sasuke did next. One minute he's calming down and then next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall with Sasuke's nails digging into his neck. 'Me and my big mouth.'

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at Lee as he ran around Olympia screaming about youthfulness and all that nonsense. He being the God of Youthfulness and energy, he was allowed to do things like this. He wasn't the most handsome God around, but he did have some of the most endearing qualities that could make any woman melt at his feet, when they looked past the bowl-cut hairdo and his eyes that looked too big to be on his face. She was one of his many victims, one time following him everywhere begging him to come to her bed, but he refused telling her that she was not youthful enough for his taste. She always wanted him, especially after she heard some of the minor goddess saying that he lived up to his title. This made Sakura clench her fist. She was the Goddess of Beauty and Seduction and NO man can refuse her she was one of the top 10 most important Gods in Olympia and yet the minor Goddess that can into this world simply by coincidence knew what she did not! Sakura punched a pillar causing it to crumple; telling herself that pang in her chest was anything, but jealousy. She turned her attention to Lee as he came to a stop in front of her, glancing down at the broken pillar before jumping into the air, "Such youthfulness my beautiful pink blossom!" He said before continuing on his run. He didn't the blush that came to her cheeks before he turned the corner.<p>

Sakura willed the blush that came to her cheeks. 'It didn't mean anything; his words meant nothing to her. She only cared only for Sasuke,' with that thought she went to set a plan to destroy the pitiful excuse of a mortal that thought she could have Sasuke. 'No one can have him, but me,' she thought, 'and he will be mine.'

* * *

><p>He watched the scene from his place on earth. Sasuke needed to control his temper before it scares the only person who could actually help him. He smiled, well at least more than they already did. He watched as the flame-like designs began to cover Sasuke's face as his comas twirled until they seem like one continuous spiral. He wondered briefly why Naruto wasn't trying to fight back, but then decided he really didn't care. He expected this to happen as soon as he saw Naruto walking into Hell. He expected Sasuke to lose control once he found out that Sakura was going after the girl. He even expected the fight to break lose. He calculated everything, missing nothing in this situation. What he expected Hinata to do was hide in the background, like the meek, shy girl that he knew she was. But then again he could accept being surprised every once and awhile he thought as he watched with no small amount of awe as he watched Hinata softly touched Sasuke's arm. He watched as she slowly rubbed his arm that was holding Naruto to the wall until he eventually let go. Slowly she turned him around hugging him. "It's ok Sasuke," she whispered into his chest before she reached up and lovingly touched his cheek. Slowly, while she continued to look into his eyes, he watched as his shy cousin kissed Sasuke.<p>

'Oh this is just got interesting," Neji thought as he watched to see what happened next.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I have a poll going on my profile so your votes will be appericated if you take the time to just answer it... it's really simple lol! Please review you already know how much i love them! Flames included, but you guys already knew that 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**OK thank you for waiting as long as you have! It was my first year of college and i was trying to get used to it! I promise to try to keep the updates in shorter times k? Anyways thank you so much everyone that has reviewed my story so far! I have the usual's that update every chapter, and you guys know who you are lol! and i have the new ones too! So happy! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the unconscious girl that was lying in his arms. His mind was still reeling from the kiss that Hinata gave him. All thoughts in his head seemed to vanish; all the thoughts of ripping Naruto to shreds disappear as soon as her lips touched his. This insane response to this girl, a mortal no less, it was unheard of. Gods were supposed to fall in love with goddess, no matter how unimportant they are in Olympia. That was how they were created, no mistakes, in short in any other word, perfect. There was no mistaking this, there was something hidden in Hinata that drew Sasuke to her. He just had to find out who she really was. Sasuke walked over to the bed, gently laying her on the bed before facing Naruto with a thoughtful look. He didn't actually love her, did he? Shaking his head from the coming headache, Sasuke frowned, he can't be thinking about love at a moment like this.<p>

"You know if it's bothering you so bad, you can always stab her and see if she heals herself." Sasuke shot Naruto a dark look, "I guess the throttling I gave you earlier didn't knock some sense into you," Sasuke started walking towards, "Or you wouldn't have suggested such a thing." Naruto quickly held up his hands in a sign of peace, "No I'm good it just that you had that look on your face like you didn't know what to do about it. Just a suggestion." Sasuke scoffed before looking at Naruto thoughtfully, "You know all the gods and goddess that were reincarnated in the year Hinata was born, right?" Sasuke watched as Naruto eagerly nodded his head. "Then can you tell me what Hinata is right?" Sasuke watched as Naruto frown thoughtfully, "Well I could tell you, but the problem with that is I don't remember," Naruto said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke turned to the wall before he banged his head three times until he was satisfied that he wouldn't smash Naruto's head instead of his own. Sometimes it was just so difficult to remember Naruto was the king when he did things like this. "Do you have them documented?" Naruto's face brightens considerably, "Of course Sasuke, why didn't I think of that?" Instead of answering, Sasuke started walking out of the room. "Then, go get them and while you do that I can go talk to my brother."

"Itachi?" Naruto was shocked. Sasuke never went Itachi, never unless he was really confused and even that was rarely. "Are you sure you wanna do that?" Naruto asked, "I mean, is this really is not that necessary." Sasuke looked at Hinata feeling a tug in his heart as he watched her chest softly rise and fall in her unconscious state. "Yeah I think it's for the best."

X—

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, before abruptly sitting up in the bed. Blushing deeply as the memories or kissing Sasuke came flooding back. She couldn't believe she actually kissed the lord of the underworld, in front of the king of the gods no less. What does Sasuke think of her now? He wouldn't think she was desperate, would he? He wouldn't send her away, right? At the thought Hinata eyes began to tear up. She didn't want to leave Sasuke! He was always so nice to her and he never made her feel weak or something to be put on a shelf where no one can reach her. Hinata wanted to be touched and fawned over. She wanted Sasuke to love her; if he loved her then she wouldn't need anyone else. Hinata's tears went uncheck as they rolled down her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the whore who took my Sasuke." Hinata looked up to see a beautiful pink haired woman's mirage in front of her. Despite the lady's nasty attitude and big forehead, Hinata could believe if Sasuke had a perfect woman, it would be this woman, not her. This thought only caused more tears to cascade down Hinata's face. "Your Sasuke? Who are you?" Hinata watch the woman flick her hair over her shoulder before giving her a cocky smile. "I should end you pitiful life for daring to even asking such a question, but since I can't come and murder you myself, I guess I can forgive you this once." Hinata watched as the woman glided over to her, "My name, little one, is Sakura."

X—

Sometimes Sasuke really hated when he's ideas turns out to be so excellent. As he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but want to smack himself just because he knew what was coming was going to go so right, he should've considered it as being wrong. As he stopped in front of a door, Sasuke took a deep breath. Grabbing the doorknob, he opened the door, stepping in, before closing it behind him. Even in the darkness, he could see the outline of the person lying on the bed. Sasuke watched as the figure turned to him, sat up and smiled at him. "Well if it isn't my little brother? What do I owe your presence to, your highness?" Sasuke glared, "Itachi."

* * *

><p>I know it was shorter than the rest so i promise to make the next chapter longer k? Dont forget to review! Oh i have a new poll that's going to be open the other one is now closed! So if you get a chance go to my profile and do that for me please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Guess what? you should be proud of me i have a longer chapter than any of the other ones! I deserve a cookie or reviews would work! XD Oh and guess what again? I'm now taking request for One-shots and Two-shots so if you have a couple that you want just message me or something lol! it can be any rating too! oh and i know you guys are waiting for the lemon so wait just one more chapter cause its coming up k? I have Itachi here in this story and here he is for your entertainment!**

**Disclaimer- Again i don't own! ;(**

* * *

><p>"So you want to know if it's possible to fall in love with a mortal?" Sasuke glared at Itachi as he watched amusement flirted on his face. Sasuke glare intensified when Itachi turned his head and let out a cough, which strangely sounded like a strangled laugh. "You think something is funny, brother?" He immediately regretted asking when his brother started laughing without restraint as he muttered "falling for a human" between each breath. Sasuke couldn't be completely mad with Itachi knowing that he rarely smiled and laughing was just not something you would think Itachi could do. So, watching Itachi laugh had him smirking, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being the butt of the joke. After a couple of minutes, Itachi slowly calmed down before meeting his brother's glare. "Sometimes you make me regret a lot of things," Sasuke said as he watched his brother raise his eyebrow in question, which of course he ignored. "So are you going to answer me or are you just going to laugh again?" Itachi quickly schooled his expression, mentally scolding himself on his lack of self control. "If this is about the so called mortal, that you brought down here, then you have nothing to fear Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "So-called?" Sasuke knew Itachi was always right, he never assumed anything unless he was more than 100% sure of the information. So when Itachi said so called mortal, Sasuke believed his brother, but he wanted all the facts. A fact that Itachi well knew as he explained, "This Hinata is not a mortal, but she is not like us Sasuke." At Sasuke's confused expression, Itachi explained further, "She isn't like us in aspect to having been created a God. I and you Sasuke were created as we were, we never experienced death ourselves and we never experience the throes of childhood. We were created to lead and conquer." Itachi faded as he and Sasuke bitterly looked back on what humans would call their 'childhood' before Sasuke situated himself on the only chair located in the corner of Itachi's room as he continued.<p>

"Then, there are others that were born into Godhood. Some knowing what they were and others never to ascend until death, "Itachi stopped as a confused expression came across his face, "But Hinata is something in between. She neither knows nor does she not know. It confuses me to no end not knowing something! I wish I had the archives of the Gods and Goddesses to know exactly what she is!" Itachi growled as he pulled on the lean ponytail that hung over his shoulder. Sasuke watch as his brother growled in frustrations before looking out his window, looking at the souls that moaned in desperation and despair. He still didn't know why, out of all the rooms in here, Itachi picked the only one facing what humans thought of when they spoke of Hell. Fiery pits and broken souls was all you can see and even though Sasuke was indifferent to it all, he always lost his appetite if he was constantly surrounded by it. _**"They need kindness, Sasuke," Itachi once told him, "Even if they showed none when they were alive they need someone's kindness to fell alive." Sasuke**_ _**smirked as he looked down at the souls of those who was working under harsh conditions for the bad in their life, "Well they have no need for that now because they're already dead." Itachi shook his head as Sasuke gave a small chuckle as he continued watching the souls work**_.

Sasuke shook his head as he looked at Itachi, he knew that he was a little spoiled back then and in truth he didn't know how Itachi stayed the same all these years. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't rule alone. He and Itachi were two parts of the same whole. Even though Itachi was created first and should've had the lead role in Hell, he declined, leaving their 'father' no choice but to create Sasuke to rule. What he didn't count on was Sasuke dividing the kingship into two parts. Since Hell was made up of good and evil doers, set in two divided parts, which equal two different judgments, Itachi was always the good child, but he was also conniving and persuasive when he wanted to be. Nothing got past him, so Sasuke took care of the simple cases, those who did more good than bad in their life or those who did something to override their wrongdoings, such as saving others lives. Itachi took care of those who were too balanced. Itachi made sure to uncover everything about their lives and finds their 'dirty little secrets.' Nothing is ever too balanced when it came to Itachi, but he was always just which their punishment. He never gave an undeserved judgment. So to see Itachi struggle to find an answer to his question was slightly unnerving. Without warning, Naruto burst through Itachi's door waving a dust covered book in his hands. "I found it Sasuke! See it didn't take me long at all! Aren't you proud of me?" Sasuke, feeling just a little bit unnerved as Naruto leaned in so his face was only a couple of inches from his face, pulled away as he, none too gently, pushed Naruto away. "Watch it you idiot!"

Naruto pouted, "Out of all the names you call me how come I never hear you say 'My King'?" He watched as Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms, "Well the only reason is because you're no king of mine. If anything I'm king of myself." Naruto frowned, even if it's true he didn't like hearing. He had no power over Sasuke or Itachi, but he was still King of all the Gods and that's exactly what Sasuke was a God! "And after I went to go look for this book you wanted Sasuke," Naruto said as he held up the thick volume in his hand, "The Archives of Gods and Goddesses!" Itachi instantly perked up as he looked at the book in obvious glee in his as he slowly got up from his bed and approached Naruto. Naruto looked up at Itachi, mentally shying away from the crazed happiness in Itachi's eyes. "May I see that book please, your Majesty?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's obvious discomfort at Itachi's presence, not that he blames him, as he slowly held out the book before it was quickly grabbed from his hand. Naruto quickly got up from the ground and walked over to Sasuke as they both watched Itachi quickly scanned the book before he stopped to go back and re-read a page. Tapping the page twice, Itachi smiled, "I knew it."

* * *

><p>Hinata slowly made her way through the castle walls. To say she was upset was an understatement. After her encounter with the Goddess Sakura, she felt sick to her stomach. She never felt such malice emit directed towards her in her life. She admits that she rarely faced anyone before, but she knew jealousy when she saw it. The way Sakura's face seemed to transform as she berated her on being such a whore for taking Sasuke away from her slowly chipped away her self- esteem until she felt no more than the dirt she now walked on. After Sakura's image disappeared, Hinata quickly felt the urge to cook. Cooking was always one of her favorite things to do, since she rarely went outside she would always either be in the garden or in the kitchen having the cooks teach her the basics until she was creating new things on her own. Soon the cooks would have her cooking for the family every once in awhile saying that her cooking was always the best because she put her all into it. So every time she had the chance she would go and cook. She asked one of the people wondering the hall where the kitchen was, before heading in the said direction.<p>

As she entered the kitchen, Hinata found that no one was in there. As she looked through the cabinets, she grew a little bit sadder as she found them empty. She was about to leave when the kitchen doors was open to show a cleaning maid. The maid glanced at Hinata before looking at her dejected expression before looking at the slightly opened cabinet. Putting two and two together the maid smiled, "You have to think of everything you need while touching the cabinet and fridge and it would appear for you." The maid couldn't help but blush as Hinata followed her instructions causing a brilliant smile to spread across Hinata's face before she went to hug said maid. "Thank you so much! I want to show you how thankful I am. I'll cook you anything you want!" After a much encouragement the maid told Hinata that she hasn't tried Cinnamon buns in a while, which cause a huge smile to cross Hinata's face as she told her that they were her favorite treat. Hinata quickly got to work as she talked to the maid as she cleaned up behind her and before long Hinata set a hot plate full of cinnamon buns. The Maid, whose name was Naki, smiled as she took one before biting into it, causing it to melt into her mouth. Naki continued to eat and before she found out that she ate all but one bun. Naki apologized, but Hinata just smiled as she was glad Naki enjoyed them so much. Soon after, Naki had to continue her job and left Hinata to herself.

Hinata quickly grew sad as the feelings from before bombarded her now that she wasn't doing anything. Shaking her head, Hinata quickly got back to cooking and she cooked everything she could possibly think of. From sweet and savory to complicated and delicious, she cooked until she had so much food on the tables, which were three 6 feet long and 4 feet wide, and the countertops. Now what was she going to do with all this food? She looked out of the kitchen door and saw the servants outside, smiling she asked if they can get everyone so they could eat, which they eagerly nodded to and before long, all the servants of the castle came into the kitchen and having their fill. Now where was Sasuke?

* * *

><p>"You knew what? What did you find?" Sasuke asked Itachi impatiently. Itachi held up the book to show his brother, "Moon Goddess! She is not only said to be aware of things, but she can change people's behavior to fit her needs. There have been recordings of Fake Moon Goddesses and it says they're waiting for the true Moon Goddess, one that will be the light amidst darkness and the savior for the broken souls. She is also considered the Goddess of Kindness and good deeds and from what I picked up on Hinata, she fits this description so well. Sasuke wasn't the only one watching her from afar," Itachi stopped as he heard Sasuke growl, "Hey I had to look into it! My brother gave life to some human girl I had to see if it was the right thing to -," Itachi paused to sniff the air, "Do you guys smell something really delicious?" Sasuke and Naruto sniffed the air before they nodded. All three quickly left the room and followed the enticing smell all the way to the kitchen. Upon opening it they saw tables full of food and…. Servants and slaves? Sasuke growled, "What is the meaning of this?"<p>

The room suddenly got quiet before all the servants and slaves quickly exited the kitchen, but not before thanking Hinata for the food which some took with them. Once the kitchen was empty, Sasuke turned to Hinata who smiled before blushing. "I-I'm sorry if I caused any trouble I just started cooking because I was upset and before long I had so much food so I had them come in to help me get rid of it and please don't fire them or punish them it's my fault! I'm so sorry!" Naruto and Itachi smirked as Sasuke seemed taken aback from the assault of the rushed sentences. Finally shaking out of his stupor Sasuke blushed before looking at Hinata, "What made you upset? Is it because I left you alone for so long?" Hinata's blush deepened as she recalled why she pasted out in the first place, "N-no a Goddess named Sakura said some really mean things to me, but its not her fault she just was upset that you brought me here instead of her, so please don't get mad at her. It seems like she likes you a lot." Sasuke quickly shortened the space between him and Hinata once he saw the tears fill her eyes. "Don't cry its fine I'll take care of everything, so then she won't make you upset." Sasuke was wondering what came over him. He was acting like a mother hen! That was Naruto's thing not his! He was cool and detached, but when it came to Hinata everything was different. As he was mulling these things in his head, Hinata quickly tugged Sasuke over to the last table full of food, before sitting him down. "I made dinner," Hinata said as she waved Itachi and Naruto over to sit before seating herself, "I hope you all enjoy."

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Hate it? Tell me by Reviewing! thank you! And don't forget to send request too!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves! This is the chapter before the sort of lemon between sasuke and Hinata! yay! Anyways i know there's been some Neji fans out there and i decided to join him in on the fun! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own... **

* * *

><p>She was running… she was in pain, such great pain. He wanted to help her, but he knew it was just a vision he couldn't change anything. She ran, leaving a trail of blood her. It wasn't her time to go. She wasn't supposed to die…. Not like this. He had to do something, but nothing could be done. He could nothing as he watched a shadow descend upon her until it completely engulfed her.<p>

He thought it was over… he thought she was dead, gone, so when a beam of red light shot out from the darkness. He didn't know what to expect. Suddenly the red beam was joined by a white light, multiplying until his vision was blinded by it. As his vision cleared, his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke, in his real god form, standing over Hinata. But what shocked him the most was the fact that Hinata, or what he thought was Hinata, was beautiful! He couldn't say why he was suddenly astounded by her beauty, Hinata always had a soft beauty about her, but this was something else. The light that surrounded her gave the impression of wings and the wounds she once had were gone as well as her ripped clothes. Now she was in a long flowing white dress that had two long slits on each side that ended at her hips, showing off her crème colored thighs every time it moved. Her eyes, so much like his, were considerably brighter, moonbeams that lit up the darkness.

Seeing Sasuke and Hinata together in their ultimate forms was beautiful. Sasuke gave off this harsh darkness, with his red tomoe spinning and his long, rigged horns pressed back on his head. Sasuke radiated fire, barely concealed from the world, but Hinata's presence seemed to balance out the effect. If Sasuke represented a raging fire, then Hinata was a calm, fresh spring. As she walked up to place a hand on Sasuke, her movement was as fluid as a river's current, graceful and beautiful. He watched as they faced off against the darkness, blocking his vision…

Neji snapped his eyes open trying to calm his breathing. Being the god of foresight, Neji had many visions, but this one was different. Where with other vision he could remain detached, the vision involving his cousin and one of the Gods of the underworld was almost too powerful for him. He felt their power, but there was something else that he felt that caused his chest to tighten, making it hard to breathe as his heart pounded rapidly. This feeling made his stomach twist in longing as he watched them fight. He would find out what that feeling was and to do that he had to make a trip to the underworld. With his decision made, Neji stood shakily to his feet before shakily walking to his drawer. Opening it, he reached inside and pulled out a bag full of drachma coins. Turning he reached for his water pitcher, pouring water into a basin. "I summon you, Ino, Goddess of messages, to receive and transport this message," Neji said as he threw the coin into the water, watching as it shimmered before disappearing, leaving a mist. Neji smiled as he saw Ino through the mist, "Good evening Ino."

"Well if it isn't Neji," Ino said as she leaned as if to see Neji better, "Finally decided I'm worthy enough to talk to?"

"No, not really, but I do need your help," Neji answered silently enjoying watching the anger flash in the goddess's visible blue eye. "I need to you to transmit this call to Sasuke, if you may."

Ino snorted before smiling at the God, "You better be glad you were polite about it or else that other comment you made would've made me say no!" Neji watched as Ino snapped her fingers before disappearing. He didn't have wait long before he came face to face with Sasuke, who looked like he was going to hit something… or maybe someone. He silently took pleasure on catching the God off guard.

"Well hello Sasuke."

The dinner she shared with Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto was the most fun Hinata had the privilege to watch. Just watching them argue with each other as was so funny. Naruto will steal Itachi's food before Itachi would steal it back, but not before Naruto would mysteriously fall on the ground. Dinner with these Gods was so different than when it came to her home. While in her home, her family rarely talked to each other, the three at the table seemed to be so comfortable with each and so at ease, she couldn't help but smile. She secretly would try to sneak glances at Sasuke from across the table, but each time it was like he would sense it and catch her gazes, staring at her, which in turned caused her to blush and look away, but not before she caught the smirk on his face each time.

Itachi smiled as he watched the glances between his brother and Hinata. He almost scoffed at their attempt of being secretive. He wanted to make fun of his brother so bad by pointing it out, but then it will also embarrass Hinata and since he's such a nice guy he refrained from doing so… just barely. Sasuke must have caught his smirk because his brother threw a buttered roll at his head, which since he's so awesome and of course he didn't want any of the food to go to waste, caught. "Sasuke I thought you already knew not to play with your food," Itachi scolded as he slowly looked at his brother, who was frowning, "just think about how Hinata, a refine young lady, must think of your cave man antics."

Before he could resort, aka punch, Itachi, a mist appeared in front of his eyes before he saw the only person, besides his brother and Naruto (somewhat), he could stand to be around. "Well hello Sasuke," Neji smiled through the mist, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"True, that it has," Sasuke smirked, "Neji."

Hinata sat up in her seat before she got up and went to Sasuke's side and looked at her cousin's face in the mist, "Neji, is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys enjoy it? Well tell me! Lol review please lol<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya people! I hope i din't take too long to update, and if i did i hope you guys will forgive me! Yes? thanks so much!**

**Ok I'll like to dedicate this chapter to uchihamistress723 and lolzyukari and gumgum11 because they are all so awesome and cool to me with this story! And like i promised i'm giving you gus a hint of lemon at the end! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"N-Neji," Hinata asked as she looked through the mist at her cousin, "how is this possible? Is it really you?"<p>

Neji smirked at his cousin, "Hello Hinata." Neji stared at his cousin as she smiled sweetly at him. Having Hinata be as sacred as the family treated her growing up, he would she bare glimpses of her in the house. It wasn't until her 16 birthday that he stumbled upon her cooking in the kitchen that he first saw her completely.

(Flashback)

"_**Oh," Hinata turned, blushing as she saw the young man in the doorway of the kitchen, "I-I'm so sorry, do you need the kitchen?"**_

_**Neji didn't answer as he tilted his head as he observes the beautiful girl in front of him. He's never met her before, so who was she? He pondered over this as he watched her fidget in the tense silence. Suddenly, an alarm causing him to tense as he got in a defense pose, looking around for the threat, but never turning his back on the girl in front of him.**_

_**Hinata giggled as she watched him, before turning around and turning off the timer as she took out her Japanese fruit pie from the oven.**_

_**It was then Neji took notice of the different aromas coming from the kitchen, one in particular catching his attention. He sniffed, is… Is that herring soba he smells? He sniffed again. It is, he realized as he searched for the appetizing meal, finding it in a pot on the stove, he made his way over to it, hoping to sneak a bowl or two without the girl noticing. In his quest, Neji missed the smile Hinata directed at him before she took a bowl out and filled it with the soba.**_

"_**Are you hungry, I made some food," Hinata said blushing at the man, "I may not be as good as the cooks, but you're welcome to try some." With that Hinata placed the bowl in front of him, before going to her pie and putting it in the window to let it cool off.**_

_**Neji looked suspiciously at the girl before looking at the soba. It must be a trap because no soba he's ever had smelled so tempting to him before. He sat down in front of the bowl before he watched her make herself a bowl for herself as she leaned on the counter. "Who are you," Neji asked suddenly which earned him a confused look, "Are you new here or something?" **_

"_**I-I always lived here," Hinata said as she smiled shyly, "I'm Hinata; my father is lord of this mansion."Hinata watched as the guy's eyes widen before he quickly kneeled before. **_

"_**Please excuse my insolence, Princess, didn't know," Neji gritted his teeth as he stared at the ground, "I will accept any punishment you deem to place upon me." Neji cursed silently as he kneeled before his uncle's daughter… This was something he never would've guess he would actually meet his untouchable, younger cousin. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he missed the shy smile that lingered on Hinata's lips, "Well you can tell me your name, if that's ok."**_

"_**Neji. My name is Neji."**_

_**Hinata's smiled widen, "Neji as in my cousin?" Hinata quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him off the floor, "I always wanted to meet you Neji and now that I have I'm so glad."**_

_**Neji stared at her smiling face for awhile before he smirked and nodded, "The same with me as well."**_

_**Hinata quickly sat him at the table and they shared the meal she cooked and a pleasant conversation with each other.**_

(Flashback ends)

They shared many more encounters and with each encounter Neji's urge to protect grew stronger and stronger, though her father forbidden any attachments, Neji grew to love his cousin deeply.

"Neji."

Neji focused back on Hinata as she wore a bewildered expression on her face.

"Neji, how do you know Sasuke," Hinata asked.

Neji smirked, "Hinata there are many things I need to tell you about me and about yourself, but I can't do it over through this call, it's not safe. That's why I need Sasuke to permit me into the underworld," Neji said as he looked at Sasuke, "It's important… I had vision.

Sasuke tensed in his seat as he cut off any other conversation, "the portal is always open to you."

Neji nodded, "Then I will see you soon, my friend," Neji smiled at his cousin, "Hinata." And with that Neji cut the transmission and the mist dispersed.

* * *

><p>Neji was seriously pissing him off. If the guy did one more thing to make sure Hinata was nowhere near him, he was going to bring the God as close to death as he possibly can, and since he's already in Hell, all he has to do is leave where his soon to be crippled body falls. Sasuke took some comfort in his plan, but still seeing Hinata being all nice and sweet to her cousin made his mood darken considerably. When he called over the mist, he told them he had a vision, but ever since he saw Hinata it was like he completely forgot about what he originally came here for.<p>

"Neji."

Everyone glanced at Sasuke as he called Neji's name with a slight frown on his face, "there will be enough time to discuss family matters, but there was a reason we gathered here and I believe we all agree is fairly important."

Neji nodded, "This is true," Neji looked at Sasuke, "I'm sure you figured out what Goddess Hinata is correct?"

Sasuke watched as Hinata's eyes widen in confusion before glancing at him questionably, "Well we found out what she may be, yes," and as if to justify himself once seeing Hinata's hurt eyes Sasuke continued, "But it was only just brought to my attention a couple hours before you got here."

"Neji nodded, "Yes that may be, but she needs to know some things in order for her to truly unlock her true identity," Neji's face turned grim, "and from my vision, it could hurt her dearly. The question is: Is causing Hinata such pain worth her ascending to Godhood?"

Everyone remained silent as they thought about the question. Finally Hinata stood up, catching everyone's attention, "Shouldn't this be my choice," She asked, "This is my decision, what if I'm happy just where I am," Hinata asked as she quickly glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he looked into Hinata's eyes, "Don't you want to know what you are?"

Hinata thought for a moment before slowly sitting back down, "I guess it wouldn't hurt… I mean I want to know everything."

Sasuke stared at her intently, taking secret pleasure in seeing her blush, before he nodded, "Itachi, give her the book and explain any questions she may have," Sasuke said as he got up.

"And where are you going little brother," Itachi asked as he watched Sasuke leave, but not before shooting Neji a glare from the corner of his eye.

, "I'm going to feed the damn cat," Sasuke growled as he slammed the door, leaving a smirking brother and a very concern Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata was tired. Being told she was a moon Goddess and she was destined to bring light to the darkness and all that crazy stuff. To tell the truth it really gave her a headache and now she was looking for Sasuke a little hurt that he left her to be overwhelmed like he did. She looked ever where and after awhile she gave up and headed to her room. Once she was dressed she pulled back the covers and settled in. To say she was surprise when she was suddenly pulled against a hard, solid chest would be an understatement. Her first thought was to panic, but she glanced down at the pale arm that was tightened around her waist and she knew it was Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke," Hinata called his name as she grabbed his hand, trying to shake him awake in the awkward position without much progress, "Sasuke I need you to get up I-," Hinata stopped as the hand that was around her waist moved upwards until it was cupping her breast, causing her to blush deeply.

"Mmm, Hinata," She heard Sasuke murmur sleepily as his hand tightened on her breast, causing, to her embarrassment, her to whimper his name.

Sasuke was having the best dream of his life. He had Hinata moaning his name as he caressed her body, kissing her slowly. Suddenly he felt a pulling on his arm followed by a nagging in the back of his mind. But he ignored it as he flipped them over so that she was beneath him before taking her nipple into his mouth.

"SASUKE!"

The sudden scream caused Sasuke to jerk awake, frantically looking around for the danger, before feeling something soft pressed underneath him. Looking down, He saw Hinata her hair tousled, cheeks flushed, breathing harshly, with her eyes glazed over with desire, confusion, and an emotion he couldn't quite placed. Seeing her like this gave him the sudden urge to kiss her, and he followed it.

Hinata moaned into the kiss, having been caught off guard once again. The kiss was slow and gentle, so full of emotions that Sasuke was afraid to show and being afraid of this being the last time he'd show it, she took advantage of the kiss, kissing back with unrestrained love that grew over the years.

Sasuke felt Hinata kiss back with such a fervor, he couldn't stop from touching her, moving her nightgown up her leg as he slid his hands up her smooth legs, adjusting them until he kneeled between her thighs. When his hands stopped at the edge of her panties, Hinata gasped, which gave Sasuke the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Hinata's mouth, mimicking what he wanted to do with her in due time.

Hinata moaned as he massaged her through her panties, hearing him groan as she sent vibrations through his body straight to his crotch, tightening his night pants considerably. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke pressed kisses to her neck, sucking on the pulse at the base, all the while rubbing her clit through her panties, before moving them aside. Moving down, Sasuke nudged the low cut top of her nightgown aside, licking the valley between there breast before he started licking and nipping her breast. Here moans became more consistent as Sasuke continued to pleasure her.

Hinata felt something in her stomach unravel as Sasuke bit her nipple as he pressed her clit harder, causing something in her stomach to snap as her body was overcome by exteme pleasure, "SASUKE," Hinata screamed as her vision turned white, her body arching as she came, then all of sudden her body went limp, leaving her trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke continued to kiss her, moving to her side as he started rubbing her stomach before she curled into his side. She could barely keep her eyes open as she wrapped her arms around him and buried deeper into covers and Sasuke's chest.

"What about you," Hinata mumbled sleepily, trying to stay awake long enough to hear his answer.

"Don't worry about me," Sasuke chuckled, "I'm fine. You just get some sleep."

And those were the last words she heard before she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Hate it? You know the drill Review and tell me k? Thanks again for reading you guys!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok see I kept my promise! I updated! YAYYY! Ok sorry again for taking a whole 6 MONTHS to update! I'm Sooooooo sorrry, but hopefully it doesnt happen again! My plan now is to update every 2 weeks sooo wish me luck! OK No more! LoL On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Sakura glared at the red haired, big chest bimbo that was now flirting with Lee. How dare she think she is better than her? Making Lee laugh at her probably lame jokes, poking her chest out like it wasn't obvious that she wanted him to look at them with her shirt almost hanging off her body! And that's probably where all her animosity came from. Her confidence around Lee and, Sakura grudgingly admitted to herself, her boobs. They were just HUGE! I mean come on how could something that big and still be considered real? But as she watched them bounced in front of Lee's face, she felt so….stupid. Of course they're real, of course she's jealous and she so wanted to be the girl making Lee laugh.<p>

Sakura watched as the girl slowly and suggestive placed her hand on Lee's arm, taking small satisfaction when Lee took it off. That tinge of happiness dies when she watched Lee sit the girl directly in his lap and started whispering in her ear.

With the sadness came the anger tinted with loneliness. Sakura soon fled from the room as she escaped to her room. Swiftly closing the door she cried softly as she waved her hand in a familiar gesture to conjure up the live feed of Sasuke's room that she paid one of the servants to put in there. She knew he knew of it, but he never said anything about neither did he remove it, so why not use it?

"SASUKE!"

The sudden scream caused Sakura to turn around as she watched Sasuke bring that….that GIRL to and over the edge of pleasure. She watched as the girl, which she now wished she knew the name of so she could curse and drag it through the filth that she was made of, become limp from the pleasure, the pleasure that she wanted to witness for herself!

"What's so special about her," Sakura screamed at Sasuke's face through the misty screen. "Why does she get your smile and your kisses? She's nothing but a rotten slut and you still laugh at her jokes and smiles when she comes near." Sakura knew she wasn't talking about Sasuke and his little mortal girl anymore, but it's easier to make herself believe that she was. "What don't you want me instead?"

Sakura cried to herself as she waved the mist of Sasuke's smile out away. She laid in her bed crying herself to sleep, unaware of the person behind the door.

"Lee."

X.X.x

Lee watched the distress look that passed over Sakura's face as she ran from the room from the corner of his eye. He knew he was making her suffer by pretending he doesn't see the longing in her eyes every time she sees him. In all truthfulness, he's scared. Scared that she'll leave as soon as she gets him just like she does to all her other lovers in the past. But, who can deny his sweet cherry blossom her sun and water before it dies before the sun's eyes? Lee glanced at the red haired beauty in front of him hoping to feel the burning lust that will make him forget about his beautiful blossom, but despite how lovely this woman was he found no pleasure in her company. Quickly excusing himself, he began his chase after Sakura.

As he came up to her room, he heard her screaming, but because of the thick door most of the words were muddled and unclear. Acting quickly he dumped the ambrosia out of a glass left nearby and placed it on the door,

"…. Don't you want me instead?"

Lee almost groaned out loud. Of course he wanted her! He wanted her so bad it hurt sometimes! Oh what he would give to her all his love and spend every day showing her how much love and pleasure he could give her. Only to have it guaranteed that she would never leave him.

"Lee."

So lost in his thoughts he almost missed her pain filled call of his name. Slowly opening the door and silently walking to her bed, he caressed Sakura's cheek softly, wiping off the remaining tears on her face. "Oh Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Short i know, but i had a feeling that i've been negelecting Sakura and Lee's relationship so far and hey i may hare sakura, but i believe everyone deserves a happy ending sooo... No killing off Sakura in this one... IDK maybe not cause i dont do death scenes all that well it's like looking at fake blood and knowing that it's fake in a movie sooo yeah i tend to avoid those lol! Ok one finally thing before i head out and give you guys time to review! <strong>

**I like to thank all my reviewers that have contacted me and told me to get on it and those new ones who told me they really liked it and gave me the motivation to get this out! Reveiws give me soo much energy! YAYY! CLEAN ENERGY! LOL! But really thank you guys! I hope you liked it!**

**Dont forget to reveiw please! XD Please and Thank you!**


	9. rewritting

Rewriting

Ok Hi I know it's been awhile since I updated like over a year, but I have good news im planning on rewriting both my stories! Woo! Yay! Right….? Lol ok! Again Im sorry for the wait the laptop I was writing my stories on brokew so I lost all my stories and their updates so I kinda lost inspiration for my stories. But I rekindled my creative fire and I'm ready to write again! Please look forward to updates!


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok I know I said I rekindled my fire and all that jazz and I'm not leaving you guys hanging, but I want to rewrite my whole story! It's two years old and my writing style is completely different so coming up with this new chapter was harder than I thought I would be lol. For this chapter I tried to keep it in line with what I was writing last year and it came out good. OK enough of my blabbing! Without further a due, here's chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh haven't don't these in a while so let's keep it simple! I DONT OWN! lol**

* * *

><p>Sasuke practically skipped down the hall, but being the dignified leader of hell that he was, he only adorned a carefree smile. A smile that seemed to cause all his servants to turn tail in the opposite direction after giving him a respectful bow. He really couldn't blame them , Sasuke knew that he only smiled when he was about to torture someone. You know the usual kill, maim, peel the rotten flesh from the poor souls that he sent to the fiery pits-<p>

"Sasuke , please! You're scaring away the poor servants."

Sasuke turned to look at his brother, his smile, which turned a little twisted from his thoughts, slowly turning to a frown. Especially when he saw who was walking beside his brother.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned quickly and walked away as the pinkette ran towards him. If his pride didn't get in the way he would've run to get as far away from Sakura as possible. Nothing against her, she's pretty (sort of), but she so damn clingy! He couldn't even finish a sentence without her clinging to him like a damn flea!

"Sasuke ," Sakura called out to Sasuke, running up to him and lacing their arms, " I've looked all over for you!"

Sasuke shook of her arm as he turned to her,"Hands off."

"Oh Sasuke don't be like that. I just want to to talk," Sakura continued, brushing off his comment, already use to his cold treatment. " I have a little favor to ask you, and to sweeeten the deal I'll leave you alone for 400 years."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at that. To be left alone for 400 years, to be left alone with Hinata all alone for 400 years! No Sakura ruining time alone caressing Hinata, kissing Hinata, LOVING Hinata. Sasuke could feel his smile returning.

"Ew Sasuke, that smile is really disturbing to see on your face," Sakura said as she cringed away from Sasuke, " I didn't know my prescene was such a bother that you're happy enough to torture the dead."

"Sasuke please, little brothers shouldn't scare their older brothers, it makes them seem lacking," Itachi said as he almost stepped back. He could see that his brother was going into one of his less than sane moments, moments he knew all to well. Moments where people had no doubt who the true God of the Underworld was. No matter how fearsome Itachi knew he was, and others knew, he knew he almost paled in comparison to Sasuke. Itachi watched as Sasuke's smile disappear as he cleared his throat, clearly forcing himself to focus on the conversation at hand, instead of whatever he was thinking of.

Sasuke focused back on Sakura as he, reluctantly, cleared his mind of Hinata, " Sakura 400 years is a long time, you know that right? You know that if I agree to whatever you propose there's no going back, showing up at random times, you're basically erasing your existence from hell?" Sasuke asked all this to be sure if he heard her right. This is Sakura he's talking about! Sakura who seemed like she couldn't leave him alone for a decade without pestering him in some way. Sakura who seemed to always want to be attached to him at the hip, leaving him no room to breathe without breathing his air with him! Sasuke watched Sakura as she digested what he just asked and suddenly Sasuke wanted to pray to Something more powerful than him, Someone out there with the power to make sure this isn't a dream. He wanted to close his eyes get on his knees and beg that Sakura doesn't take back the agreement because he pointed out what it involved.

"I understand."

Sasuke almost smiled, but he quickly caught himself and cleared his throat. "Then I will listen to your request." With that Sasuke continued walking down hall, hearing them follow sasuke slowing smiled as he lead them to his office.

.

.

.

_Hinata was walking around a forest, a dense dark forest, and she didn't like it. There was something about it that didn't seem right to her. Something about how to the darkness seemed too dark, the shadows too tangible, the trees seemed too alive. Everything was something more than what it was and it scared her. The shadows seemed to strangle all the air from her lungs and the trees seems to snatch at her hair, clothes, and skin, as the shadows seemed to swallow her alive. Hinata wanted to scream as she closed her eyes as she curled into herself. 'Help me! Someone help me please!'_

_Suddenly everything was too bright to look at. Then everything disappeared, the forest, the shadows, and the darkness, everything disappeared with that flash of light. _

"_My sweet child, you must awaken."_

_Hinata looked up at the voice to come face to face with a beautiful woman. Long blueish black hair, lavender eyes, and the palest skin. Hinata eyes widened as she continued to look at the woman. 'She looks just like me.'_

_The woman smiled, "It's time for you to awaken, my sweet child." _

_Hinata slowly got up and walked towards the woman, "Who are you? Where am I?" Hinata could feel a strange calm come over her as the woman cupped her cheek then caressed her face. Hinata watched the woman smile as tears silently fell sown her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry my sweet child," The woman whispered, "The time for questions has yet to come." The woman stepped back, "and now it's time for me go for now."_

_Hinata watched the darkness slowly began to surround them. "What's happening?" Hinata looked at the woman again as she began to feel herself regain conscienceness and watched the woman slowly disappear. "Please at least tell who you are?"_

_The woman smiled, "Just know that I am you and you are me." And with that the woman disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you guys how did you like it? Yay or Nay? Let me know ok! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post again for those whose been waiting for well over a year and i will hopefully post a new chapter every other week. I want to finish at least one of my multi-chapter stories lol. And for those waiting on Scarred Handsome well I'm completely changing that story so I'm taking it down and rewriting it so stay tune for a whole new chapters for that one. Shoutout to all my supporters and to that one flamer thank you i completely agree with you! BUT then again this story was written two to three years ago so don't hold it against me ok!<strong>

**Alrighty then enough of my blubbering! please leave a review you guys! Love ya! PEACE!**


End file.
